


I Found A Dream

by KD (AbstractSong101)



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractSong101/pseuds/KD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys reach their hotel. Set after episode 608.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found A Dream

They have every intention of tearing each other’s clothes off when they reach their hotel. But somewhere between arriving in their room, unpacking the few things they brought with them, and showering, exhaustion sets in. By the time Blaine tiptoes out of the bathroom, Kurt is fast asleep on top of a still-made bed.

He smiles and gently rouses him, enough to tuck Kurt in beside him, before flicking the bedside lamp off. Carefully, he pulls Kurt into his arms, wanting him near, and presses himself against his back, the warmth lulling him to sleep almost immediately.

Later, when the room is pitch-black, he’s woken by Kurt shuffling out of bed quietly.

“Are you okay?” he whispers.

“Yeah, I’ll be back in a minute, go back to sleep.”

Kurt pads into the bathroom, the light flooding into the bedroom momentarily blinding Blaine. When darkness returns, he rubs the sleep from his eyes and sits up in bed. The unfamiliar cool feeling on his finger makes him smile; it’s a pleasant weight, a welcome reminder that the wedding had not just been an elaborate, crazy dream, but something tangible and real.

They were _married._

He switches his bedside lamp on and grabs a bottle of water from the nightstand, the air conditioning making his mouth feel dry and gross. There is a bottle of lube hiding in the drawer, too. Kurt must have placed it there before bed. A pleasant warmth spreads through Blaine at the thought, and he throws the covers back off the bed, shifting so that he’s sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kurt returns from the bathroom with another burst of light. Blaine smiles warmly at him, and stands up to greet him with a hug.

He can smell fresh mint, and grins at the fact they both had the same idea.

“I’ll be with you in a second,” he says, and it’s a whisper full of promise. Kurt’s hand squeezes his, and then trails round to grab a handful of his ass.

“I’ll be here,” Kurt laughs, pressing a mint-tingly kiss against Blaine’s neck.

Blaine is as quick as he can possibly be in the bathroom, and he has to pause before he opens the door just to catch his breath.  

His heart is pounding.

Kurt is his _husband._ They have forever.

He slides into the bed next to Kurt, the room swathed in darkness once more. The hotel is in the middle of nowhere, and their room faces the back, so there wasn’t even a light in the parking lot to squeeze its way in.

It adds something to the occasion. It’s new, being completely unable to see each other.

They shuffle down under the covers, the chill given off by the air conditioning enough to drive them closer, sharing their warmth.

Blaine can feel Kurt’s breath hot against his neck, and the chill of Kurt’s wedding ring against his waist.

He breathes out a “hi,” and then blushes when he hears how ridiculous it sounds.

Kurt laughs gently, rubbing his nose against Blaine’s and whispers a “hi,” back. His hand tightens on Blaine’s hip suddenly, and he laughs softly once more. “I can’t believe we’re married.”

“I definitely didn’t expect that when I woke up this morning,” Blaine admits. He pauses. “You’re happy though, right?”

“Yes,” Kurt replies, pressing a hard kiss to Blaine’s lips. “I want to be with you forever.”

Blaine moans, nothing is a bigger turn on to him than the promise of a lifetime with the guy he loves.

He rolls onto his back, allowing Kurt to cover him, to hold him in his arms and overpower every one of his senses. Blaine moves his legs, fighting briefly with the covers until he can wrap his legs around Kurt’s waist. It allows him to pull Kurt close, working until their hips are pressed together, their hardening cocks rubbing against each other in a delicious way.

Blaine’s fingers grasp uselessly at Kurt’s back as he starts to rock down into him.

“I can’t believe we fell asleep before we had a chance to do this,” Kurt laughs, his fingers threading through Blaine’s hair. “All the fighting for equality and we go and have an unplanned marriage which we don’t even consummate immediately.”

“I think the guests would have had something to say about it if we’d tried to consummate it right away,” Blaine replies with a grin. It wasn’t like the thought to sneak away from the reception hadn’t occurred to him that afternoon. The barn was in the middle of nowhere, it would have taken people a while to locate them again.

He stretches a hand out to grab the lube, pressing the bottle into Kurt’s hand.

“Fuck me?” he asks, quietly.

Kurt nods against his neck before sitting up a little to free his hands. A little lube drips out onto Blaine’s chest, and he squeaks.

“Have you forgotten where it goes?” he teases.

“It’s dark; I couldn’t tell how much I was squeezing out.”

Blaine’s smart-ass reply is cut off before it’s even fully formed, Kurt’s slick finger pressing at his ass a far more important concern.

He shuffles on the bed, pulling his legs closer to his chest so that Kurt has easier access to him. Their lips hover near each other, not quite kissing, just breathing each other in.

Desperation comes quickly. Blaine starts to rock his hips, but he doesn’t have any real leverage in this position. He is at Kurt’s mercy.

Slowly, Kurt slips his finger inside, teasing gently. It’s natural now, they have known each other intimately for years, there are no more sudden surprises, only new heights to slowly climb and discover together.

He works Blaine open slowly and methodically, reducing him to a writhing mess beneath him. Blaine mouths at Kurt’s shoulder, nipping with his teeth, and whispers encouraging words into his ear. He always talks, always wants Kurt to know the exact effect that he is having on him, and Kurt never fails to respond to the words, even if it’s simply with a small crook of his fingers in _just_ the right direction.

Kurt crowds him, his hands slipping underneath Blaine’s shoulders after his cock is lined up, pulling him close, their chests pressed together. He whispers an “I love you,” against Blaine’s lips, and Blaine whispers it back, his voice full of wonder, almost like he can’t believe this is really happening.

Kurt grounds himself in the feel of Blaine below him. He isn’t normally so clingy, so desperate for contact, but on this night, after this day, he understands the impulse. He understands why Blaine’s fingers are so tight against his back. They almost didn’t have this. The certain-future which was ripped away from them had been handed back so suddenly that neither of them were entirely convinced it had _actually_ happened.

“I’m here,” Kurt assures Blaine with a trembling voice as he starts to push into him. “We’re here. We’re together.”

Blaine nods furiously, pulling Kurt even closer to him, until Kurt’s face is pressed against his shoulder, and his cock is deep inside of him.

Kurt rocks steadily, his hips hardly thrusting, content to just _be_ with Blaine. The exhaustion of the day weighs heavy on them, and Kurt briefly, ridiculously, considers simply rocking them to sleep. But then Blaine is there, and his feet are pressing insistently against Kurt’s lower back, and a spark of urgency zips through him.

He shifts up, reluctantly peeling himself away from Blaine’s chest so that he can gain more leverage. His hips pump faster, ad he reaches a hand down to grasp Blaine’s cock as he moves. Blaine is panting, beautiful, underneath him.

Neither of them last long, overwhelmed with emotions. Blaine’s fingers dig into Kurt’s back as he comes, and the sharp pain staves off Kurt’s own orgasm – which had swiftly barrelled over him thanks to Blaine tightening around his cock – for a few seconds more.

Afterwards, when they are breathing heavily, sweaty, and unwilling to separate, they whisper more I love yous, more thank-yous for the day, more promises of forever.

And it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](http://klainedrabbles.tumblr.com/post/112646205455/i-found-a-dream)


End file.
